roblox_archivesfandomcom-20200216-history
1dev2
1dev2 1dev2 is a famous ROBLOX user that is most popular for his game Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. His account was compromised during the 2012 April Fools Hack and was later deleted for its involvement, but he has since returned on an alternate account known as 1dev3. Welcome to the Town of Robloxia Termination Fraudulent accounts Trivia Welcome to the Town of Robloxia Welcome to ROBLOXia thumbnail The current thumbnail. "Welcome to the Town of Robloxia" is a ROBLOX place first published on January 15, 2010. Its popularity was monumental, gaining over 20,000,000 visits over the course of three years, however it did not become popular until shortly after 1dev2 was banned. Created with the key focus of roleplaying, the place was initially criticized for stealing the concept of Playrobot's Robloxaville, which was published nearly two years earlier. This was later debunked as she has said in a recent interview "1dev2 never stole the game; he actually came up to me asked if he could make a place like Community:Playrobot/Robloxaville.". Since the game was uncopylocked, many people have copied Welcome to the Town of Robloxia. Many people have also attempted to remake this game, but due to the games not being updated or advertised, they all quickly lost popularity and closed down. One previous description on the place stated Playrobot made the 'Magic Morph' Gui feature which was used to customize Packages on a player's avatar in-game. Lots of ROBLOX players loved this game during its popular days, however, nowadays, it is mostly forgotten, even by most of ROBLOX's older players. Termination On April 1, 2012 , Pheedy awarded 1dev2 2,000,000 Robux, so 1dev2's account received enormous amounts of currency and rare hats. A moderator falsely interpreted this as if 1dev2 gave himself the items, and terminating his account for economy disruption. Fraudulent accounts 1dev3's avatar 1dev3's avatar Since the termination of his account, imposters and deceitful accounts were created using usernames similar to the original, such as 2dev1, 5dev9, and many others. A user by the name of ErrorXtrem claimed to be 1dev2, but this was false. Timdefeatyou asserted to be the original creator, even though there was little to no evidence to this. Furthermore, he was also the very first to report this, affirming it around an hour after the account was banned. It was later reported on the comments of a YouTube video that the alternate accounts of 1dev2 were disclosed as 1dev3, sk8erdevan, and TheScrambledEgg. He is currently active on 1dev3. Trivia This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. 1dev2 attended the ROBLOX Rally. Many of the buildings used in WTTTOR are similar copies of some Lego sets. 1dev2 accidentally lost his Turbo Builders Club Membership, but compensated for regular BC only a month later. His hack and subsequent ban coincided with the 2012 April Fools Hack. 1dev2 was banned in 2012. Strangely, his game "Welcome to the Town of Robloxia" was last updated in 2014. It's speculated that it was updated because the description was reported by a player, which got the description updated to [ Content Deleted ]. "Welcome to the Town of Robloxia" was put under review due to hundreds of false reports which were unappealable due to 1dev2's ban. During the April fools 2012 incident, 1dev2 got lots of rare hats and nearly infinite robux. A moderator/administrator falsely thought 1dev2 was giving himself the items, terminating him. He is still on ROBLOX under the username '1dev3' and is currently active.